Dig
by Chibixpanda
Summary: A song fic on one of my favorite songs, Rated T for some swearing.


I love this song Dig by Incubus, Although i'll admit the music videos a bit strange, but usually music videos are.

anyways; I was listening and decided to make one of those music fic thingys. And well here you go. I was trying to find a good song and this is what you guys are going to get so Ahah!

Well i hope you guys enjoy this; and you should totally listen to the song. Its really soft, relaxing and so addicting x3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon special or the characters. Or the song Dig by incubus. We all know i'm not artistic and me in a band wouldn't work out so well.  
But I do own Alice. Oh yesh, Alice.

Ps; When something is Underlined its means thinking. But usually cartoon characters talk to themselves, and thats basically what happens xD

P.P.S; They might seem a bit OOC (out of character) But you can't blame me right? Well technically you can cause i wrote this, but I did my best to try to stay them in character.

* * *

**Dig**

_We all have a weakness_

_But some of ours are easy to identify._

_Look me in the eye and ask for forgiveness;_

_We'll make a pact to never speak that word again_

_Yes you are my friend._

Blue sat at home, locked in her room, not wanting to get out or let anyone in. Yellow lay pressed up against the outside of her door with an apologetic look. Blue lay pressed against her wall, Hugging her knees. Crying her heart out. Yellow could hear her cries.

"Green didn't mean it." Trying to support her. "He's a jerk you know that!" It just hurt so bad.

_We all have something that digs at us,_

_At least we dig each other_

_So when weakness turns my ego up_

_I know you'll count on the me from yesterday_

She kept hearing him shouting, shouting how much he hated her, how much he wish he never knew her. How much.. he didn't love her. Just seeing him with another girl.. It slit her heart into two. 'I need you Green, but you don't need me, what happened to before..' Crying into her arms.

_If I turn into another_

_Dig me up from under what is covering_

_The better part of me_

_Sing this song_

_Remind me that we'll always have each other_

_When everything else is gone._

Red walked into her house, seeing Yellow sit there playing with her fingers and toes. "I think Green when a bit over board." Red spoke loud enough so Blue could here.

"Agree. He's in denial." Yellow added.

Blue sat there, only imagining what they said would be true. "What they don't know is, **Alice**."

_We all have a sickness_

_That cleverly attaches and multiplies_

_No matter how we try._

"She the devil." Blue's hatred turned from Green to Alice. "Playing with Greens feelings, just to get back at me for-" Her voice choked from the tears. "For **beating** you, for **winning**." How she wanted to punch her. "And Kissing him! In front of me! Knowing **I'M** there. knowing I li-" She cut herself off, lowing her voice, not like they could hear her before. "Not like.. Love him.."

_We all have someone that digs at us,_

_At least we dig each other_

_So when sickness turns my ego up_

_I know you'll act as a clever medicine._

"Blue" Red shouted outside her door. "What would you do if.. Green came over?"

Hearing those words, she just kept seeing him, seeing the kiss. Seeing her pain and feeling it.

"Okay.." Blue wanted to show him, show him how she felt about him, show him her pain.

_If I turn into another_

_Dig me up from under what is covering_

_The better part of me._

_Sing this song!_

_Remind me that we'll always have each other_

_When everything else is gone._

Green stood there puzzled. "Why am I here?" Blue instantly notice his voice and crawled up to the door, unlocking it.

"Just go!" Yellow said with anger, opening the door while Red pushed him in.

The room lay dark, and blue returned to her original position. "What the hell is this." Green asked the two outside. But no reply.

His emerald eyes notice another person in there, cautiously he walked up. "Green.." Blue's shaky voice began. Green was surprised, seeing and hearing her like this.

_Oh each other...._

_When everything else is gone._

Green sat before her. "Yeah?"

"It hurts green.." Her hand clenched her chest.

"What are you having chest problems, should we go to the doctor?" Leaning in towards her, worried.

"No, My heart hurts-"

"Than should we go to the Doc-"

"No Green!"

He remained silent.

"No no no. Its hurts because what happened. The kiss. The god damn kiss! Don't you see!"

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh_

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh_

His eyes looked down, only to be brought up seeing her teary, sapphire eyes. "I Love **you** Green and **you** didn't understand that, **you** couldn't see me running. **You** couldn't see that Alice only kissed **YOU** because I was there, She knew, she knew!" She rambled on. "And **you** went on about how annoying i am, how I'm always there everywhere **you** looked."

_If I turn into another_

_Dig me up from under what is covering_

_The better part of me._

_Sing this song!_

_Remind me that we'll always have each other_

_When everything else is gone._

Green managed to say some words. "Listen, I get it."

Blue sat there, puffing in her cheeks angry. "You don't get it. I-"

"Let me finish you pesky girl. Its true i didn't see you running, I was surprised with the kiss too. And about seeing you everywhere.."

"How can that be possible!" Blue shouted again. "I barely see you, yet you see me!"

"Shush!" his long, pointer finger pressed against her lips. "I see you everywhere, and I didn't understand why. You were just everywhere. I couldn't tell which was real and which was fake."

"And where are you going with this?"

His green eyes rolled, leaning in. Kissing her, softly. Breaking the fast kiss he said. "I kept seeing you Blue, I want to keep seeing you with me, everywhere.."

Green saw her wide smile. It complimented her rosy cheeks. Her cold hands pressed against his cheeks pulling his face closer with her. "Green." Her eyes slowly started shutting, her voice slowing down, stretching his name out.

Another kiss, only longer.

_Oh each other...._

_When everything else is gone._

_Oh each other...._

_When everything else is gone._

* * *

Adorable isn't it~

A cute recovery. Green was almost doomed with having Blue hate him forever. But there you go. The songfic i give to you!

Review pleaaaaase~


End file.
